Libera nos a malo
by Neon Impulse
Summary: Lucas was just a normal resistance medic... until an alien artifact and exceptional combine interest threaten his life and loved ones. And what's this talk about the saviour returning? Only the Aleph artifact holds these answers.


**Hi everyone! This is really just a test fic, as I want to see how good I am at this. If I'm decent, I might take up writing fanfiction, but I don't know about that. xD**

**So, yeah, Read & Review please! Be harsh - I want to learn! :D**

Lucas was enjoying the silence of the forest. The trees, the grass, the flowers, the leaves shortly blocking the setting sun's rays as they glided down ever so peacefully to the ground; it was perfect. Serene. Calm. A very pleasant change from the usual.

Not that the usual was bad, or anything. In fact, for a resource thieved, orwellian, alien-ruled earth, it was pretty good. Sitting around in a bunker, repeatedly disassembling MP7 sub-machineguns (and subsequently re-assembling them), eating wrinkly cabbage and attending to the wounded; that was his slice of life in the resistance. He became a medic after the seven hour war, wanting to put his goverment-funded medical education to practical use. And he used it. A lot.

Disturbing his loose thoughts were several small black dots that barely registered in his peripheral vision. Bringing the scope of his Mosin-Nagant rifle to his eye, he recognised a small squad of Combine Soldiers. Four of them armed with Franchi-Spas 15 shotguns, one with a DL-6 Gluon Displacer Cannon.

What was a reconnaissance party doing with hardware like THAT? Wait... a reconnaissance party would never be THAT heavily armed, which means...oh, shit...

Regardless, Lucas quickly disassembled his rifle and deposited it into his rucksack; along with his water and book entitled ''The Dunwich Horror''. He had trouble running in his guile suit, and even at a distance of roughly 900 yards, that would not help his visability. He crawled through the tall grass and bushes until he reached a small clearing, shielded from the cyberpunk demons sight by trees. A slight tapping of the ground by his fingers and the phrase ''A bird has no use for keys, as he opens doors with his song.'' revealed the seemlingly innocous patch of dirt lightly covered in grass to be a secret hatch as it opened slowly and inaudibly.

''Hiya, Luke! Kill any Combines, eh? Huh? Did'ya? Did'ya! OH! Did you see any birds? Did you find my ball ye-'' ''It's good to see you again too, Ennio.'' Lucas replied with a slight chuckle in his voice. The young boy had started associating with Lucas even as a friend, perhaps even a father-figure. Justified, really, in the sense that Lucas was the closest thing the young boy had to a father. The young blonde boy wore combine-issued green overalls which were at least two sizes too big for the almost ten-year-old and his bare feet were covered in scabs and cuts.

Lucas climbed down the short ladder, closing and locking the hatch as he did so. He gave Ennio a daffodil he had picked for him, as Ennio collected flora. At least, he planned to. A daffodil, rose and some weeds didn't really constitute much of a collection. Lucas continued down the bleak, sordid tunnel dimly lit by waning halogen lights, givng a curt nod to each of his fellow resistance members as he passed them. Most of them returned the gesture.

After a few minutes of uneventful wandering through the concrete labyrinth, Lucas arrived at the Overseer's office.  
>''Name and Business.'' Inquired one of the two guards stationed outside the large wooden doors which lead to the Overseer's chamber. ''Lucas Angelo. I've seen another patrol. The Overseer specifically requested-''<br>''-that you report any more sightings to him. Go on in.'' The other guard replied.

Vehemently tapping his fingers on his desk was Sanctuary's Overseer; Henri Lacroix. A tall, thinly built man who had not aged gracefully. His crow's feet were deep and blackened from shadow, his laugh lines strikingly obvious. Despite his arthritis and baring witness to his entire family's slaughter, he was a friendly, jovial man ready to erupt into a fit of laughter at the slightest hint of anything comedic.

This made it all the more difficult for Lucas to see him in this state.

He had most likely been up all night again, worrying about the safety of his hideout's residents and planning some sort of escape if the combine were to discover their base - there was no way they would survive an invasion. His worried tapping echoed throughout the small, circular room; the soundwaves bouncing off the concrete walls, ground and ceiling,  
>off the large map of the world behind him, and off the desk itself which held a radio, a map, various stationery and a Newton's cradle. Pretty much everything in the room, pardon Lucas and two guards.<p>

Henri's head shot up as he stepped out of his office chair and bounded over to Lucas in a pathetic attempt to hide his despair. ''Lucas, my boy! How've you been? Hope Ennio hasn't been annoying you too much!'' He started in an upbeat yet shaky voice. ''Aha, I've been fine, thanks,'' Lucas replied, ''But I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasant small-talk right now; I have some rather...grim news to deliver.''

Henri's smile faded and his eyes drained of life as he slumped back into his office chair. ''I feared as much. How many?''  
>''Four - armed with semi-automatic shotguns and a gluon cannon. I didn't even know they had those... which implies that they're saved for special occasions.''<br>Henri stared at the wall behind Lucas, yet his eyes seemed to be staring at something far off in the distance.

''We're out of options, then...'' Stated the Overseer in a pensive manner. ''They've detected the signals. They probably know all about the Aleph artefact. We -CANNOT- allow them to get their hands on it! I'll ready the base for immediate evacuation, as white forest's only 12 miles from here. You should get Carla and Ennio ready, I suspect they're both in your room. At least, I think I remember them moving in...?'' ''They did, Henri. I'll go tell them.''

After a terse farewell Lucas departed the Overseer's chamber and headed back to his room, the Overseer's announement booming in his ears the whole way. He wasn't paying attention, though: He was thinking of Carla. She would be 3 months pregnant tomorrow, and he feared that the stress of living in a squalid bunker in fear of the combine was getting too much for her, and it certainly didn't sound like a nice place for his son to grow up in. At least it'd be surrounded by loving family for it's childhood at least; a loving mother, a loving father, and a loving adopted brother, Ennio. He only hoped the Aleph artefact wouldn't affect them too much. He hoped they'd never find out about it. Only he, the chief professor and the Overseer knew. As the only surgeon, he should really know about it.

Interrupting his thoughts were several gunshots coming from just down the corridor he was in - seven combine soldiers against 2 resistance guards. The outcome was pretty much all ready decided.  
>Entering Fight or Flight mode, Lucas whizzed around and ran back to the overseer's chamber, recalling the installation of heavy duty sentry turrets. The blast doors should hold until the combine had been driven away...again.<p>

Just as he turned the corner leading straight to his destination, he discovered a most horrifying sight: The blast doors had ironically been blown open, and the two guards lay dead. The Overseer had escaped via a secret passage, as evidenced by the large open door in the dull walls. Thinking quickly, he decided to run to his room, and reprimanded himself for not thinking of Carla and Ennio first. He started down the corridor, running at full pelt.

BANG.

By the time Lucas realized what had happened, he was on the floor, covered in blood pouring out in copious amounts from a terrifyingly large wound in his chest.  
>He wasn't afraid. He didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything. It was funny, really. Here he was, bleeding to death, his two children and wife about to be murdered at the hands of the combine...and he was at peace. Maybe it was the Aleph artifact. Maybe the oxygen deprivation in his brain was stopping strong emotion. He knew, in the end, the resistance would win.<p>

The Aleph Artifact in all of its grey-suited glory would see that the saviour returned.


End file.
